


Bits Of Us.

by palegingerade



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palegingerade/pseuds/palegingerade
Summary: OTP challenge, 1 sentence fiction (ish) and the one with 25 bits of Rivyan that just wouldn't leave me alone!





	Bits Of Us.

01~ Whole: 

Vyvyan doesn't mind being referred to as Rick's 'other half' when they're out in public, because _boyfriend_ is too soppy and the alternative _sweetheart_ makes him gag. He likes the thought of their mangled two halves somehow coming together to forge a whole - although he'd never tell him. That's probably why Rick's half is the nicest.

 

02~ Complicated: 

They were sleeping together long before they liked each other because hate was all part of the attraction, and just because they're in love now, they can still tear the roof off the house in an argument. Vyvyan doesn't know why everyone finds that concept so hard to understand.

 

03~ Monopoly: 

Vyvyan thought, "you, all night long," was a perfectly reasonable response when Rick had asked him what he wanted to do next. It wasn't his fault he was too preoccupied to notice that Neil and Mike had joined their game too.

 

04~ Sandcastle: 

Vyvyan usually stayed out of the sun: he didn't have either the colouring nor patience for sunbathing and lager went warm when they'd spend the day at the beach, but when Rick had poured sand in his sunblock and made fun of his freckles, he chased after him for an hour, stuck a flag in his sweat-hair and buried him up to his neck.

 

05~ Phone call: 

"I don't care if this _is_ your last twenty pence, Rick. I'm not going to tell you I love you over the phone, you girl!"

 

06~ Compromise: 

It’s not that they weren't completely aware of the other’s faults, it's just that those faults paled in comparison to what they did actually like about each other, so accepting them was easier.

 

07~ Laugh: 

Rick had been expecting maybe a half-amused snort or quick snigger - not this cascade of joyous giggles that shook Vyvyan's shoulders, lighting up the blue of his eyes and bringing radiant colour to his cheeks, softening the scowl on his face. It really was quite pleasant. He needs to make Vyvyan laugh more often.

 

08~ Weakness: 

Rick hadn't realised he had such a weakness for bad boys - or boys at all, for that matter, until the punk taught him how good it was to be naughty.

 

09~ Truce: 

All the hell they'd raised together over the years flies out of the window when he sees Vyvyan kneeling by the shallow grave, shaking and struggling to keep check of his emotions, failing to hide immeasurable grief.

"Do you want to say a few words? Or I could recite one of my poems?"

"He always hated your poems, Rick!"

His handkerchief is a peace offering and he wipes those tears away anyway, coz it didn't matter what Vyvyan said, Rick knew SPG was more than just a hamster.

 

10~ Forest: 

Mike says that sometimes you can't see the forest for the trees, and that what's there in front of you might be the best thing you'll ever have, so when Rick realises his feelings for Vyvyan, he grabs him by the coat collar and kisses him right there, in a pub full of people and right in front of his mother. It turns out what they'd both needed was each other. They just needed a dozen or so death-defying acts of violence to see it.

 

11~ Solar system: 

Vyvyan didn't know for sure that Rick was a virgin - it was pure speculation, but he hoped it was true, coz the thought of Rick doing it with anyone who wasn't him was the most revolting thing in the universe.

 

12~ Romance: 

"Please don't play with knives, Vyvyan! Especially in the toaster! If I've told you once, I've told you a million times! Especially when the toaster is still switched on and plugged in!.. Because I don't want you to die! Because I want to grow old with you, you idiot!"

 

13~ Cute: 

Vyvyan can't even think the word without fighting the urge to vomit, so he sharpens the kitchen scissors against Rick's makeshift shield of a dinner plate and holds the bastard down: those pigtails would just have to go.

 

14~ Tolerance:

"No you can't take all the paracetamols all at once for your hangover! Because you can't! Because you’re only supposed to take TWO, Vyvyan! I don't care if you have a high tolerance.. Because it says so on the bottle and because I ruddy-well said so, all right?!"

 

15~ Power cut: 

Rick blamed Neil when he and Vyvyan were nearly caught snogging in the dark on the sofa; at least, he consoled himself, neither of them had been naked this time and they didn't have to eat the hippy's unappetising supper.

 

16~ Bully: 

"I don't think you understand," snarls Vyvyan through bared teeth, bending the other boy's arm 'til it cracks, "touch him again and you're dead!"

 

17~ Dance: 

"Door's locked.. so you can stop wasting time," Rick grins, pressing his lips onto his and sliding his hands up his tshirt, making up for all the years they'd spent dancing around each other.

 

18~ Property: 

"Yes, Neil! Everything's fine! Didn't expect you home so early, that's all. Erm.. can you bring your keys please? You see, I've accidentally handcuffed myself to Vyvyan.."

 

19~ Sharing: 

"So what's your take on fisting?"

"Vyvyan, please! It's not even lunchtime!"

"It's you who wants to experiment.. How 'bout a threesome?"

"Actually, never mind."

 

20~ Peaceful: 

Vyvyan didn't need to 'borrow' money from Rick's piggy bank every morning, but he did it anyway. There was always a chance the anarchist would still be in his bed fast asleep.

 

21~ Versatile: 

"Uhhh, as soon as you get your breath back, I am _so_ doing that to you!"

 

22~ Silence: 

Rick thought it strange that Vyvyan and Mike never argued; they just avoided each other, which was a whole lot worse.

 

23~ Fury: 

Nothing crushes Rick more than being ignored by Vyvyan when he's really, really angry.

 

24~ Daddy: 

They would just have to go through with it for once and actually clean the house! It wasn't his fault the others thought his parents were coming to tea, Neil shouldn't be so nosy listening to an extremely private conversation! Rick can't bear Vyvyan's smug grin all over him as he scrubs and mops the floor. He doesn’t know how on earth to explain that it had been Vyvyan, not his father on the telephone.

 

25~ Always: 

Vyvyan doesn't always wear his matching promise ring, and that's okay - he is a doctor after all, but all these years later, Rick never gets bored of watching him slip it back on his finger in the evenings before bed.


End file.
